Long Lost Brother
by Skullface 12-23-1994
Summary: Point Man confronts his brother and thinks of what will happen now that he knows who he is.


"I will set her free."

I stare him down as I just aim my gun at him.

He sits there on his knees staring up at me, expecting me to say something let alone take of my mask.

He can't even see the expression of my eyes due to me wearing these red gogles.

Yet I can see his very cold features that display a kind of madaning rage and a bit of pyscotic nature.

This was the man who had hit me in the head with a fire extinguisher and had commanded an entire army of cloned super soldier to kill and take wrath upon a company that had wronged him and his mother.

But it would be wrong of me to say that they to did not wrong me.

Here I was aiming my At-14 pistole right at his head staring him down and he wasn't even begging for anykind of mercy.

He was just sitting down there expecting me to say something.

But what the hell was I going to say to him?

I barley knew him, our first accuantince wasn't much of what some would call a peaceful confrontation.

But some part of me thought it was wrong to do this.

He just wasn't some sworn enemy of mine to be killed.

I followed orders throughout all my life, serving in many conflicts in the Army and even special operations groups such as the one I am in now.

But to a certain degree I was fighting the guilt of what I know what I'm supposed to do. Yet another part of me wants to just walk away and pretend like I never pinned him to a corner where he was in a killing box.

But he was right about pretty much everything he had said throughout this long night of decolation and shocking revelations.

They do deserve to die.

I don't have a name.

And it was he who had set her free.

He is my brother and I am going kill him.

Not because it is my orders, not because I feel like it is justice for all that he did, but because I hate him.

I hate him for telling the truth.

I hate him for not up front telling me who I was at the begining.

I hate him for even being let loose by our mother.

I don't cry, and don't even make a sound.

I just aim and shoot.

That's all it is.

My mission is complete.

...Almonst that is.

I stare at his body, his is still in crouch position and their is a small hole in between his head. Blood tincles down and touches my boots. Along next to him is our aunt. Alice.

I sigh and I turn around. I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to complete the mission and meet up with the others

As I walk out of the small corner I spare one last look at my brother. My younger brother.

I then feel a small tug at my heart and then a cold feeling wash over me.

I was guilty

* * *

Not long afterwards Harlan Wade unleashes his daughter Alma Wade. My mother who was frosen in time and who's life support was cut off. But her psycic rage never went unlit.

Her fury is what kept her alive.

And it will be my guilt that would keep me alive as it was my brother's psycotic anger that kept him alive.

What keeps us going as human beings is in diversity.

We are different not to state the obvious. There is always somethign driving us to stay alive or keep on going even if we are in a no situation. Part of me belives that he knew that he was going to die tonight.

Some part of me wants to belive that.

When I conftront my mother however, things are different.

She was trying to kill me and so I shot at her.

Only at a last ditch second did she realize who I was.

It is because I was her son, that I am still alive.

Dose she really love me even?

Or is it because I was her son?

Had I been just an ordingary soldier was I to meet a groteque end?

When I get to the surface and I see that huge flame of fire comming right for me, I just stand at a complete still and do nothing but stare with a silent mind. Recounting all events that had happend last night I figured this was a way to end it all.

Maybe this way, maybe if I die then perhapse I can be with my family.

But I know deep inside that without them I will feel guilt and continue on with my life serving in countless conflicts never being allowed to fully accept who I am.

By being with my family, they will unleash hell on earth for the pain that was caused and I would have to be the one to follow in their command.

Either way I am and always will be a soldier.

Following orders regardless of emotions.

This is what it means to be me.

Goodbye brother.

And you too mother.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you guys liked it, I might make a second part to this if all goes well. Hope you guys read more of my stuff.


End file.
